


Cleanup on Deck 6

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Space Janitors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That blue jumpsuit was... kind of astronaut-like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup on Deck 6

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Space Janitors belong to Space Mop.
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Yes it's a Xander-YAHF. No, he does not get a funky power up.

Xander had no idea how he had gotten into this predicament or what to do to get home. The blue jumpsuit he'd found was even cheaper than the guns he'd originally looked at, so he figured he could slap on a shoulder patch and say he was an astronaut or something.

He shoved his equipment back into its assigned storage as another blue-clad man came into the storage room for his own gear.

"Hey, Darby. Kinda late for your shift, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I had to take Mike down the infirmary. He choked on the pink mush."

"Ouch, that's not even the good color."

"Tell me about it. You have anything interesting on your shift?"

Xander shrugged, "A couple rebels shut down the laser before escaping and blowing up the Deck 6 hangar."

"I hate hangar cleanup after those."

"Good luck. Last I heard, they were about the turn the air back on."

Darby groaned.

"Sorry, man, but I'm outta here." Xander patted his shoulder and walked out.

He easily dodged a group of Squall troopers and a couple officers on his way to the cafeteria. On the plus side, the blue jumpsuit seemed to have some kind of "don't notice me" effect any time the ship got invaded-- and it worked on both sides.

In the months since he found himself in this crazy Not-Star-Wars-World, he'd learned the only 'good' guys were the ones at the bottom. The Empire were pricks, the Rebels were jerks, and everybody else were just idiots.

He grabbed a tray of blue, tan, grey, and green mush and found his social group's table. The two clones, Dennis 2048 and 4828, were already giving an enthusiastic account of chasing rebels out of the laser control area and completely ignoring the fact the laser had already been disabled. Xander caught the eye of Thrown, a minor supply officer, and mimicked the yapping clones.

Yeah, it was a seriously crazy world he'd ended up in and he'd always miss his friends from Sunnydale. But he could definitely do worse than play Space Janitor.


End file.
